Diabetes is characterized by an impaired glucose metabolism manifesting itself among other things by an elevated blood glucose level in the diabetic patients. Underlying defects lead to a classification of diabetes into two major groups: Type 1 diabetes, or insulin demanding diabetes mellitus (IDDM), which arises when patients lack β-cells producing insulin in their pancreatic glands, and type 2 diabetes, or non-insulin dependent diabetes mellitus (NIDDM), which occurs in patients with an impaired β-cell function besides a range of other abnormalities.
Type 1 diabetic patients are currently treated with insulin, while the majority of type 2 diabetic patients are treated either with sulphonylureas that stimulate β-cell function or with agents that enhance the tissue sensitivity of the patients towards insulin or with insulin. Among the agents applied to enhance tissue sensitivity towards insulin metformin is a representative example.
Even though sulphonylureas are widely used in the treatment of NIDDM this therapy is, in most instances, not satisfactory: In a large number of NIDDM patients sulphonylureas do not suffice to normalise blood sugar levels and the patients are, therefore, at high risk for acquiring diabetic complications. Also, many patients gradually lose the ability to respond to treatment with sulphonylureas and are thus gradually forced into insulin treatment. This shift of patients from oral hypoglycaemic agents to insulin therapy is usually ascribed to exhaustion of the β-cells in NIDDM patients.
In normal subjects as well as in diabetic subjects, the liver produces glucose in order to avoid hypoglycaemia. This glucose production is derived either from the release of glucose from glycogen stores or from gluconeogenesis, which is a de novo intracellular synthesis of glucose. In type 2 diabetes, however, the regulation of hepatic glucose output is poorly controlled and is increased, and may be doubled after an overnight fast. Moreover, in these patients there exists a strong correlation between the increased fasting plasma glucose levels and the rate of hepatic glucose production. Similarly, hepatic glucose production will be increased in type 1 diabetes, if the disease is not properly controlled by insulin treatment.
Since existing forms of therapy of diabetes does not lead to sufficient glycaemic control and therefore are unsatisfactory, there is a great demand for novel therapeutic approaches.
Atherosclerosis, a disease of the arteries, is recognized to be the leading cause of death in the United States and Western Europe. The pathological sequence leading to atherosclerosis and occlusive heart disease is well known. The earliest stage in this sequence is the formation of “fatty streaks” in the carotid, coronary and cerebral arteries and in the aorta. These lesions are yellow in colour due to the presence of lipid deposits found principally within smooth-muscle cells and in macrophages of the intima layer of the arteries and aorta. Further, it is postulated that most of the cholesterol found within the fatty streaks, in turn, give rise to development of the “fibrous plaque”, which consists of accumulated intimal smooth muscle cells laden with lipid and surrounded by extra-cellular lipid, collagen, elastin and proteoglycans. The cells plus matrix form a fibrous cap that covers a deeper deposit of cell debris and more extracellular lipid. The lipid is primarily free and esterified cholesterol. The fibrous plaque forms slowly, and is likely in time to become calcified and necrotic, advancing to the “complicated lesion” which accounts for the arterial occlusion and tendency toward mural thrombosis and arterial muscle spasm that characterize advanced atherosclerosis.
Epidemiological evidence has firmly established hyperlipidemia as a primary risk factor in causing cardiovascular disease (CVD) due to atherosclerosis. In recent years, leaders of the medical profession have placed renewed emphasis on lowering plasma cholesterol levels, and low density lipoprotein cholesterol in particular, as an essential step in prevention of CVD. The upper limits of “normal” are now known to be significantly lower than heretofore appreciated. As a result, large segments of Western populations are now realized to be at particular high risk. Independent risk factors include glucose intolerance, left ventricular hypertrophy, hypertension, and being of the male sex. Cardiovascular disease is especially prevalent among diabetic subjects, at least in part because of the existence of multiple independent risk factors in this population. Successful treatment of hyperlipidemia in the general population, and in diabetic subjects in particular, is therefore of exceptional medical importance.
Hypertension (or high blood pressure) is a condition, which occurs in the human population as a secondary symptom to various other disorders such as renal artery stenosis, pheochromocytoma, or endocrine disorders. However, hypertension is also evidenced in many patients in whom the causative agent or disorder is unknown. While such “essential” hypertension is often associated with disorders such as obesity, diabetes, and hypertriglyceridemia, the relationship between these disorders has not been elucidated. Additionally, many patients display the symptoms of high blood pressure in the complete absence of any other signs of disease or disorder.
It is known that hypertension can directly lead to heart failure, renal failure, and stroke (brain haemorrhaging). These conditions are capable of causing short-term death in a patient. Hypertension can also contribute to the development of atherosclerosis and coronary disease. These conditions gradually weaken a patient and can lead to long-term death.
The exact cause of essential hypertension is unknown, though a number of factors are believed to contribute to the onset of the disease. Among such factors are stress, uncontrolled emotions, unregulated hormone release (the renin, angiotensin aldosterone system), excessive salt and water due to kidney malfunction, wall thickening and hypertrophy of the vasculature resulting in constricted blood vessels and genetic factors.
The treatment of essential hypertension has been undertaken bearing the foregoing factors in mind. Thus a broad range of beta-blockers, vasoconstrictors, angiotensin converting enzyme inhibitors and the like have been developed and marketed as antihypertensives. The treatment of hypertension utilizing these compounds has proven beneficial in the prevention of short-interval deaths such as heart failure, renal failure, and brain haemorrhaging. However, the development of atherosclerosis or heart disease due to hypertension over a long period of time remains a problem. This implies that although high blood pressure is being reduced, the underlying cause of essential hypertension is not responding to this treatment.
Hypertension has been associated with elevated blood insulin levels, a condition known as hyperinsulinemia. Insulin, a peptide hormone whose primary actions are to promote glucose utilization, protein synthesis and the formation and storage of neutral lipids, also acts to promote vascular cell growth and increase renal sodium retention, among other things. These latter functions can be accomplished without affecting glucose levels and are known causes of hypertension. Peripheral vasculature growth, for example, can cause constriction of peripheral capillaries, while sodium retention increases blood volume. Thus, the lowering of insulin levels in hyperinsulinemics can prevent abnormal vascular growth and renal sodium retention caused by high insulin levels and thereby alleviates hypertension.
Cardiac hypertrophy is a significant risk factor in the development of sudden death, myocardial infarction, and congestive heart failure. Theses cardiac events are due, at least in part, to increased susceptibility to myocardial injury after ischemia and reperfusion, which can ocur in out-patient as well as perioperative settings. There is an unmet medical need to prevent or minimize adverse myocardial perioperative outcomes, particularly perioperative myocardial infarction. Both non-cardiac and cardiac surgery are associated with substantial risks for myocardial infarction or death. Some 7 million patients undergoing non-cardiac surgery are considered to be at risk, with incidences of perioperative death and serious cardiac complications as high as 20–25% in some series. In addition, of the 400,000 patients undergoing coronary by-pass surgery annually, perioperative myocardial infarction is estimated to ocur in 5% and death in 1–2%. There is currently no drug therapy in this area, which reduces damage to cardiac tissue from perioperative myocardial ischemia or enhances cardiac resistance to ischemic episodes. Such a therapy is anticipated to be life-saving and reduce hospitalizations, enhance quality of life and reduce overall health care costs of high risk patients.
Obesity is a well-known risk factor for the development of many very common diseases such as atherosclerosis, hypertension, and diabetes. The incidence of obese people and thereby also these diseases is increasing throughout the entire industrialised world. Except for exercise, diet and food restriction no convincing pharmacological treatment for reducing body weight effectively and acceptably currently exist. However, due to its indirect but important effect as a risk factor in mortal and common diseases it will be important to find treatment for obesity and/or means of appetite regulation.
The term obesity implies an excess of adipose tissue. In this context obesity is best viewed as any degree of excess adiposity that imparts a health risk. The cut off between normal and obese individuals can only be approximated, but the health risk imparted by the obesity is probably a continuum with increasing adiposity. The Framingham study demonstrated that a 20% excess over desirable weight clearly imparted a health risk (Mann G V N. Engl. J. Med 291:226, 1974). In the United States a National Institutes of Health consensus panel on obesity agreed that a 20% increase in relative weight or a body mass index (BMI=body weight in kilograms divided by the square of the height in meters) above the 85th percentile for young adults constitutes a health risk. By the use of these criteria 20 to 30 percent of adult men and 30 to 40 percent of adult women in the United States are obese. (NIH, Ann Intern Med 103:147, 1985).
Even mild obesity increases the risk for premature death, diabetes, hypertension, atherosclerosis, gallbladder disease, and certain types of cancer. In the industrialised western world the prevalence of obesity has increased significantly in the past few decades. Because of the high prevalence of obesity and its health consequences, its prevention and treatment should be a high public health priority.
When energy intake exceeds expenditure, the excess calories are stored in adipose tissue, and if this net positive balance is prolonged, obesity results, i.e. there are two components to weight balance, and an abnormality on either side (intake or expenditure) can lead to obesity.
The regulation of eating behaviour is incompletely understood. To some extent appetite is controlled by discrete areas in the hypothalamus: a feeding centre in the ventrolateral nucleus of the hypothalamus (VLH) and a satiety centre in the ventromedial hypothalamus (VMH). The cerebral cortex receives positive signals from the feeding centre that stimulate eating, and the satiety centre modulates this process by sending inhibitory impulses to the feeding centre. Several regulatory processes may influence these hypothalamic centres. The satiety centre may be activated by the increases in plasma glucose and/or insulin that follow a meal. Meal-induced gastric distension is another possible inhibitory factor. Additionally the hypothalamic centres are sensitive to catecholamines, and beta-adrenergic stimulation inhibits eating behaviour. Ultimately, the cerebral cortex controls eating behaviour, and impulses from the feeding centre to the cerebral cortex are only one input. Psychological, social, and genetic factors also influence food intake.
At present a variety of techniques are available to effect initial weight loss. Unfortunately, initial weight loss is not an optimal therapeutic goal. Rather, the problem is that most obese patients eventually regain their weight. An effective means to establish and/or sustain weight loss is the major challenge in the treatment of obesity today.
WO 00/58293; WO 01/44216, WO/0183465, WO/01083478, WO/0185706, WO 01/85707, and WO02/08209, to Hoffman-La Roche, discloses compounds as glucokinase activators.